Dungeon magazine 19
Dungeon issue 19 was released in September/October of 1989. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: The Serpent's Tooth : By Nigel Findley, illustrated by Valerie Valusek, cartography by Diesel. p. 17-31 Someone would like you to spy on a tavern—but not just any tavern. Module for 4-8 PC's of levels 3-6. Index ;Characters: :Andura • Argent • Bubba • Celegon Moonshadow • Daland • Darg • Gralnakh Longtooth • Graywand • Hardrim • Liramar Deepdelf • Renaldo • Stront • Thorling • Thorn :Rhessajan Ambermantle • Therakis ;Creatures: :bookworm • dwarf • elf • giant centipede • giant rat • gnome • half-orc • haunt • human • rat ;Locations: :;Inns & Taverns: The Serpent's Tooth • Thruu's Way Room and Dining :;Mountains: Sunrise Mountains :;Settlements: Scornubel :;Region: Western Heartlands :Arabel • Cormyr • The Dusty Hoof • Far Hills • Hluthvar • Waterdeep ;Magic: :;Spells: audible glamer • burning hands • charm person • color spray • dancing lights • deeppockets • detect magic • hold portal • illusory script • knock • misdirection • phantasmal force • pyrotechnics • ray of enfeeblement • read magic • scare • sleep • suggestion • wall of fog • web ;Religion: :Chauntea Gallery File:The-Serpents-Tooth.png House of Cards : By Randy Maxwell, Illustrated by George Barr, Cartography by Diesel. p. 38-58 An adventure centering on a deck of many things. Module for 4-6 PC's of levels 9-12. Index ;Characters: :Asgood Finestone • Cedric Cormyr • Dhejja Vhammos • Hildegard Bombaster • Ignatius • One-Eyed Jax • Oswald Guldar • Tayker Palehand ;Creatures: :Chaggrin • Derghodaemon • Flesh golem • Human • Juju zombie • Mezzoloth • Mummy • Mustard jelly • Piscodaemon • Shadow • Spectre • Wraith ;Locations :;Inns & Taverns: Black Boot Inn • Empty Fish Tavern • Gatereach InnLeaning Man • Lilda's • Old Beard Tavern • Purple Lady • Rising Raven Inn and Rooming House • Spitting Cockatrice :;Settlements: Westgate :;Regions: Dragon Coast ;Magic :;Spells: Animate dead • Augury • Blade barrier • Cause disease • Cause light wounds • Cause paralysis • Chant • Clairaudience • Clairvoyance • Cloak of fear • Command • Comprehend languages • Contact other plane • Curse • Darkness • Detect lie • Dimension door • Dispel good • Dispel magic • Divination • Dust devil • Enthrall • Extension I • Flame strike • Fly • Fear • Forbiddance • Forget • Free action • Giant insect • Glyph of warding • Haste • Hold person • Identify • Invisible stalker • Invisibility • Knock • Know alignment • Magic missile • Minor globe of invulnerability • Passwall • Plane shift • Polymorph self • Protection from good • Protection from good, 10' radius • Raise dead • Ray of enfeeblement • Read magic • Sanctuary • Silence, 15' radius • Sleep • Sending • Speak with dead • Unseen servant • Water breathing • Web • Withdraw • Wizard lock • Wyvern watch ;Organizations: :Night Masks • Shore Patrol Gallery File:House-of-Cards.png